Misconceptions
by Komett
Summary: Haruka is always getting mistaken for a boy, and it doesn't help when Michiru plays along with it! An afternoon with Michiru and her "boyfriend" Haruka as the pair attend a doctor's appointment, shop, and still fit in some senshi time. Ties into ep.92.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't even own any Sailor Moon MERCHANDISE, I think. I need to buy some Sailor Moon merchandise. -_-

A/N: After my other HaruMichi oneshot fic, I went through a bit of a phase of not writing anything, and then when I attempted to sit down and write a KonoSetsu fic (Negima), HxM popped out instead! I guess I'm just not over this couple yet :P

To everyone who left a review for THAT Kind Of Relationship, I say "Cheers guys!" XD

P.S - I made an LJ account a few days ago and will be posting this story there and probably any other short HxM (or yuri in general) stories that I write but are too short to be actual material, so follow the link to in my profile page if you'll be interested in checking there every once in a while.

Oh, there's also a poll in my profile page too asking you guys which story I should update next (I may as well take advantage of this rare writing urge while I can XD) if you were wanting me to update one of my Shiznat ones.

* * *

"Misconceptions" by Komett.

* * *

Haruka glanced up from underneath her dripping fringe when she heard Michiru's footsteps approaching her from further down the hall. Pushing herself off of the locker she was leaning against, Haruka politely reached out to take her girlfriend's schoolbag from her as the two walked in tandem towards the exit doors at the end of the hallway.

"Sorry I'm late, Haruka... I was just finishing up cleaning in the art room and I didn't realise how much time had passed since school had ended."

The taller girl chuckled at her partner's apology as she held the door open for the petite bluenette.

"It's fine. To be honest, I was expecting you to be the one waiting for _me_ because I had P.E for final period today, and well...."

*****

FLASHBACK

****

"Haruka-kun, you ran so fast today!"

"Kyaaah, you even beat all of the boys!"

Haruka flashed a charming smile to the mob of admirers as she tried to edge her way past the adoring fangirls and into the change rooms. Successfully making her way inside, Haruka let out a relieved sigh as she began to peel off the tank top that had stuck to her lean, athletic body. She paused halfway when she realised with a start that her entire class of fellow females inside the room were all gazing at her adoringly, _'If not lustily' _she thought, and after a moment she winked back at them.

She watched in an amused fashion as the girls all frantically got on with their own business, blushing at being caught by her. Haruka just gave up on the shower altogether and sweatdropped while thinking to herself,

'_Mou, I would've thought they'd be out of this crush stage as soon as they found out I was a girl!_ _But it's been 6 months since I've transferred to this school and they still eye me like a piece of meat... yare yare....'_

_******_

END FLASHBACK

*****

"... and so I had to wait until they all left before I was able to shower, which is why I thought that you would've had to wait around for me."

"Mah, so that is why your hair is all wet." Michiru mused with a smile, reaching up to tussle the damp, blonde locks. Haruka playfully knocked her arm away as she pulled her car keys out of her pocket.

"So, where to, Ojou-sama?" The racer grinned with a mock bow as she pulled open the car door for Michiru. The violinist settled herself in the convertible before reaching into the back seat and pulling her diary out of her bag, checking her schedule.

"Ah, I've actually got a doctor's appointment this afternoon. Just a regular checkup, you can come in with me, no?"

Haruka looked up from strapping herself into the driver's seat before pulling a face.

"You actually _use _your school diary?"

"... Just drive, Tenoh. Ojou-sama orders it."

"Hai." Haruka replied with a laugh.

* * *

"So Kaioh-san, I have to ask the standard set of questions that we go through with every patient... are you sure you don't mind your boyfriend being in here with you?"

Neither of the Mugen gakuen students moved to correct him; Michiru just smiled back at the doctor and shook her head while Haruka sat arms-folded in a chair against the wall, a small smirk making it's way onto her face at the doctor's words.

Heh, _boyfriend._

They were both used to the common misconception that people had about them... well, about Haruka anyway. It didn't bother them, and in fact, it often caused quite amusing reactions in people when they realised the truth.

"Okay then, Kaioh-san," the doctor smiled warmly at her, flipping over a page on his clipboard before pulling a pen out of his pocket, clicking it open, and settling down into his office chair.

"Now then, being a teenager as you are it's important that we get the pregnancy questions out of the way first of all... standard procedure..." he muttered, too absorbed in filling out a section of his page that he failed to see the shared look between the couple and the hint of laughter in both of their eyes before Michiru turned back to face him. He looked up from his page.

"Okay. So Kaioh-san, are you currently sexually active?"

Michiru opened her mouth to answer, then genuinely hesitated.

"Ano... could you please define "sexually active" a bit more, Kawasaka-san?"

The doctor stared blankly at her. Then he frowned uncertainly. He had never been asked this question before.

"Ehh... well, are you a virgin, Kaioh-san?"

Michiru thought for a moment.

"... Define virgin."

"Eh? H-have you ever had sex, Kaioh-san?"

The bluenette beauty thought for a moment. Across the room, Haruka was digging her fingernails into her arms and trembling in her seat from restraint- Oh god, it took so much willpower to stop her from bursting out into laughter!

"Could you please..... define sex, Kawasaka-san?"

The doctor's glasses slid down a little bit as he stared in disbelief at the perfectly composed girl before him. _"Is she for real, or is she just stirring me up..?!"_

Clearing his throat, he began in a loud, irritated voice.

"Sex is when a man and a woman - "

" - I'm not sexually active then, Kawasaka-san." Michiru's soft voice cut him off, and she finished the statement with another flawless smile. The Doctor shook his head in confusion and re-adjusted his glasses as he scribbled something down onto his clipboard.

Releasing a short breath, he smiled again as he prepared for the next question.

"When was your last menstrual cycle, Kaioh-san?"

Michiru let out a steady breath as she turned her eyes to the ceiling, trying to remember the exact date.

"It was two weeks ago, right around break time." a low, husky voice answered from the other side of the room. The doctor looked up towards Haruka who had just spoken, and let out a semi-chuckle.

"Ah, it's not often that a boyfriend is so caring and involved in his girlfriend's life that he can even recall her menstrual cycle."

Haruka lifted her head and shot the doctor an amused look with a raised eyebrow.

"No, the reason I always remember is because she's always stealing _my_ tampons whenever it happens and doesn't replace them!"

The stunned and alarmed doctor dropped his clipboard altogether.

* * *

"Hahahaha! Did you see his face though? It was hilarious, Michiru!"

"It was funny Haruka, but maybe you should go a little easier on people that are supposed to be checking my health. You nearly gave the doctor a heart attack himself when you said that! We probably should've just told him you were a girl to begin with..."

The racer continued laughing some more as she pulled into the shopping district parking building and switched off the ignition. One hand left the steering wheel and lightly grasped Michiru's, pulling it towards her lips for a quick kiss.

"Ah, but as long as people think I'm you're boyfriend, we're going to get less funny looks then if I was an obvious girlfriend, right?"

Michiru couldn't help but fall under Haruka's spell with those dazzling green eyes. Did she ever mention how attractive she found her girlfriend? Haruka sure wasn't shy about using her looks as an advantage against her.

"Ara, well we get even funnier looks when my _boyfriend _blurts out that he uses tampons!"

"You see? Funny!"

"I didn't mean it in a positive way, Haruka! Mou!"

Michiru gave up on trying to keep a stern expression when her tall girlfriend wrapped one arm around her waist as they both left the carpark, gasping a little when she felt the blonde playfully pinch her hip through the Mugen uniform skirt and then wink at her when Michiru shot a glare her way. Michiru just smiled and sighed in exasperation at her girlfriend's antics.

Haruka's good looks and flirty nature, although being some of the key things Michiru initially fell in love with, used to be a cause for concern earlier in their relationship. Back when Michiru still felt rather unsure about Haruka's dedication to her, she used to feel cheated and territorial whenever a girl would swoon in Haruka's presence... right in front of her! (And it happened often, too...)

But as time passed, she learned that Haruka's cheeky interaction with these daily girl encounters was merely an entertaining thing for the racer, and meant nothing serious to her. In fact, it had now become a sort of private joke between them, to see how the world treated a handsome young Tenoh Haruka and his girlfriend, and then how the world reacts when they discover that handsome young Tenoh Haruka is in facta girlfriend herself.

The object of Michiru's thoughts broke her out of her reverie when the blonde stopped walking.

"Whereabouts are we going?"

"Ah, I have some shopping I need to do... you can go and kill a bit of time while I go and and pick up something."

The racer ran a slim hand through short hair.

"Can't I come with you?"

"No."

Haruka gazed suspiciously at Michiru's micheivous expression. _'Just what is she planning to purchase that I can't be around for...?'_

"In case you're wondering, I'm sneaking off for a steamy rendezvous with my secret lover man that I have been having an affair with behind your back." she joked with a sarcastically innocent smile.

"Ha ha, very funny Michiru." Haruka deadpanned.

Michiru giggled and stood on tiptoes so she could tenderly kiss Haruka on the cheek.

"Don't look so peeved, Koi. You know I was joking."

"Of course I do, but It's not a very funny joke Michiru," The racer began muttering.

"You know I get worried when I let you wander off into public alone, amongst all them handsome young guys that think you're fair game..."

The violinist chuckled again at Haruka's worried expression, and she kissed her a second time.

"Yes, handsome young men that I am completely uninterested in. Now, I have to go, so go and wait for me at the arcade or something, yes? I will come back and find you in a little while."

Haruka eventually nodded her agreement and gave her girlfriend a parting wave as they both split up in the crowd and headed in opposite directions. Meandering over towards the Crown arcade, Haruka absently fiddled with her tie as the sliding doors opened and a blast from the inside air-conditioner hit her.

As annoying as the male's uniform was with the tie, Haruka simply refused to wear the female uniform with the skirt and blouse. It made her shudder just to think about it. And to be honest, the men's uniform gave her plenty of opportunities to have a little fun.

Like she was planning slyly to herself right now, as she spotted two cute young blondes over by her favourite game.

She silently approached her chosen prey, waiting for an opening.

"... You have to try again, Usagi-chan! How else am I supposed to take over the F1 world?!" one girl berated her reluctant friend.

_"Ah, chance to strike."_

"Then, miss, would you mind if I were to race beside you?" She charmingly invited her way into the conversation. Both girls, dressed in cute sailor fuku, stopped the theatrics and glanced up at her. Haruka felt her pride and ego swell when she saw the adoration fill the eyes of the two younger girls.

Heh, exactly how all the others react.

The more boisterous of the two shoved her friend out of the second driver's seat as she motioned for Haruka to sit down, nearly tripping over herself in her own speech while she tried to warmly accept Haruka's offer. The handsome tomboy smirked as she settled herself into the racer's seat.

_'Well, Michiru __**did**__ tell me to find a way to kill time...'_

* * *

Michiru inwardly sighed as she entered the Crown and immediately spotted her tall racer leaning against one of the gaming chairs, chatting up two young schoolgirls that were hovering around her like moths drawn to a flame.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Haruka."

All three of them looked over towards her at the same time. Haruka's face immediately lost it's fake flirty smirk and a geniune smile replaced it upon catching sight of her girlfriend. The two young girls were a bit startled at her presence; Michiru watched their gazes slide back and forth between herself and Haruka as they tried to gauge the type of relationship she had with the tall blonde.

_"MY tall blonde," _Michiru thought posessively as Haruka dutifully walked over to her side. After bidding her two latest victims a short farewell Haruka and Michiru left the Crown together, playfully bantering on the way out about catching Haruka in the act of flirting with other girls. Haruka laughed and jabbed her about her jealous streak.

As the couple wandered into a small coffee house for a break, Haruka looked inquisitively at Michiru once she realised that there were no shopping bags.

"Where's this thing you were meant to pick up?"

Michiru sat down on the opposite seat in the booth and pushed her menu aside, knowing that she only wanted a small tea. She smiled mysteriously at Haruka.

"Ah, well the other shop didn't have what I was looking for, so I was hoping to go and quickly have a look at some of the other shops down in the other end..."

"Naniii? You want to walk all the way down to the other end?"

"Please, Haruka? Besides, we'll be going past Kameda-san's workshop on the way so you could stop in and say hello again while I go and pick up this thing."

"One one condition, Koi."

"What's that, Haruka?"

".... You tell me what this 'thing' is!"

Michiru laughed and poked her tongue out daintily at her pouting girlfriend. Just then, the cafe waitress approached their table.

"Good afternoon! Are you both ready to order yet?"

"Just a black tea for me, please."

"Hai," nodded the waitress, scribbling down on her pad before lifting her eyes to meet Haruka's.

"And you, sir?"

"A black coffee for me please, ma'am."

"H-hai," the waitress stuttered, quickly looking away from Haruka's kind smile with a faint blush on her cheeks. As they watched the waitress shuffle away, Haruka leaned back in her seat and smirked at Michiru.

"There's another one I got."

"Ara ara, Haruka... you make them sound like trophies."

"No, that's not how I think of it... more like points, I suppose. I'm keeping score."

"Maahhh..." Exasperated sigh.

* * *

Midway through their drinks and serious conversation about their senshi duties, the sombre mood was broken as Michiru heard a low chuckle escape Haruka's throat.

"They've followed me here..."

Confused, Michiru made to turn her head and look over her shoulder to where Haruka's amused gaze was settled, but a quiet "Don't" from her girlfriend made her stop midway and look at the blonde, confused. Haruka quickly shifted her eyes from where they were fixed and made eye contact with Michiru instead.

"The girls from the arcade, they're over there watching us... I don't think they know that I have noticed them, so don't look at them. I don't want them to know that we're aware of their presence."

Michiru raised an eyebrow as she sipped from her steaming teacup.

"Why are we pretending not to notice them?"

"I just wanna see how far they'll go in stalking me."

Michiru giggled when she saw the confident smirk re-appear on Haruka's face - a familiar sight.

"You know, it would be quite funny if you purposely did something to make them realise you're a girl."

"Hm, no, I wanna see if they are able to figure it out on their own."

"Ara..."

Michiru looked over to one of the small mirrors on the far wall behind Haruka, and sure enough caught a quick glimpse of the two girls from earlier sitting at a booth, trying to inconspicuously hide behind their menus. She smile wryly to herself.

_"Silly girls... Haruka is mine. I wonder how you'd feel about "him" if you knew he was a girl? Would you still be as lovestruck as I am whilst knowing that?"_

* * *

With their cover now blown, Usagi and Minako skulked out from behind the garage door and sheepishly stood in front of Haruka, who was leaning against the workshop wall as she calmly watched Yameda tuning up one of his cars. Looking down at the girls, Haruka motioned with her head for the girls to follow her outside where she walked forward and leaned against the guard railing.

After a moment of silence, still facing away from them, Haruka grinned and spoke.

"Tenoh Haruka.... 10th Grade."

Upon hearing no response, she turned back to the pair.

"You wanted to know, right? About me?"

Simultaneously breaking out into a full blush, both girls laughed embarassedly and admitted. It was their quickly-voiced question after that which really caught her off-guard, though.

"That girl you were with up until a few minutes ago... how is she related to you?" The louder one - Minako - asked.

Haruka jerked her head up, a tad suprised.

"What is your relationship with her?" The bun-headed girl cutely demanded.

"Is she your lover?"

Haruka blinked down at the girls.

"Lovers? Michiru and me...?"

In her mind, Haruka replayed all the nights she had shared with Michiru in one bed, hands and lips roaming all over each other's bodies and then afterwards just cuddling together and talking softly for hours in the dark. As far as the tomboy was concerned, Michiru wasn't just her lover... she was her one true soulmate. Even if it hadn't been for their senshi destiny that initially brought them together, Haruka believed that somehow she would've found her sophisticated, intelligent girlfriend anyway.

Breaking out into a smile, Haruka answered quite honestly,

"Well, I guess you could say that we're closer than that."

She had to bite down on the inside of her lip to hold in the laughter as she watched the two crestfallen girls crumble to the ground, Haruka's statement managing to kill their resolve prematurely. Forcing her lips into her trademark smirk, Haruka leaned down in front of Minako and stared into her eyes, saying some kind of corny line about not giving up while really all she focused on was how spellbound the younger girl seemed just from making eye contact with her.

Haruka's eyes were her strongest weapon, even Michiru wasn't immune to them. And Haruka definitely used them to her advantage, whether it was to charm innocent girls or to occasionally tease Michiru with them. Say, speaking of Michiru...

"Don't be fooled, this person always says things like that whenever cute girls are spotted."

Standing up abruptly, Haruka noticed the mischeivous sparkle in her girlfriend's eyes and her carefully worded sentence, _this person_, knowing immediately that Michiru was in on the joke and wanted to continue fooling the young schoolgirls. But all this was seemingly forgotten to Hrauka as she caught sight of _The Bag_.

Piercing emerald eyes focused solely on the single plastic shopping bag that was hanging from the crook of her beloved's elbow. She was faintly aware of a smart-ass remark leaving her own mouth, but didn't take her attention away from the mystery bag long enough to remember what it was, and it wasn't until Michiru threatened to take her shopping and go home that Haruka actually became concerned and alert to the conversation.

"Oii, Michiru..."

She walked forward a few steps, trying to reach out towards the bag. Michiru smirked and took a step backwards, skillfully swinging the bag just beyond Haruka's reach. Green eyes met blue in a challenge. Haruka couldn't help but swallow a bit; seeing Michiru in her defiant state was always... pleasant, Haruka found. Very appealing. In fact, she was kinda tempted to just scoop the smaller girl up into her arms and drive her straight back to her flat....

"Question!"

Blinking out of her lusty state, Haruka turned around to the two almost-forgotten girls who were now on their feet and eyeing Michiru with determination.

_"Yare... they won't give up, will they..."_

Sometimes, Haruka thought she was too handsome for her own good. Whenever she thought like this, Michiru was always quick to take a needle to her rapidly-inflating arrogance and puncture it by reminding the cocky blonde that most girls would freak out if they discovered that the handsome man charming them all was in fact a female _('Your classmates are an abnormal exception,' _the bluenette would always add.)

"Are you Haruka's lover?"

"Please answer yes or no!"

Now it was Michiru's turn to momentarily reflect on all of the intimate sessions she had shared with Haruka. Closing her eyes serenely, she let a small smile dirft onto her lips. Haruka knew what was going through her girlfriends mind, and she patiently waited for a few seconds for that expected "Yes" -

"No."

Oblivious to the two schoolgirls triumphantly seeming to celebrate over in the corner, Haruka shot a questioning look to Michiru who just answered by smirking and turning away. As Michiru walked off to be closer to the new girls, Haruka managed to tear her gaze away from Michiru's rear long enough to linger on that shopping bag happily swinging at her girlfriend's side.

"I _**really **_wanna know what's in there!" she muttered to herself under her breath.

* * *

Dragging Michiru along by the wrist, Haruka used the car-daimon's transformation as a distraction for the two younger girls whilst she and Michiru ran off to find a secluded place and transform into their senshi counterparts. Tossing a look back over her shoulder, Michiru gasped.

"Haruka! It's escaping!" she cried, causing her blonde partner to turn around and growl in frustration as they saw the odd creature drive off alonge the pipeway. Quickly dashing around to the side building of Yameda's workshop, Haruka frantically searched all the models of scooter and motorcycle that were lined up neatly along the wall, inwardly jumping with glee when she found one vehicle with the keys sitting conveniently in the ignition.

"Let's go, Michiru!" she ordered, promptly turning around and scooping her girlfriend up into her arms and then depositing her on the back of the machine while she jumped on the front. A bit startled at the sudden movement, Michiru leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her tall partner's waist while Haruka fumbled with the keys.

Although in the midst of a potentially dangerous situation, Michiru couldn't help but lean forward and inhale Haruka's clean scent, and watch her tight shoulderblades moving about under her school blazer and she tried twisting the keys until the engine began to roar to life.

Straightening up now, Haruka was just about to warn her beloved to hold on tighter when suddenly Michiru's loose hold shifted to a tight embrace and she pressed herself into the racer's back.

Flushing, Haruka could the softness of the bluenette's breasts pressing against her, and feel those slim arms shifting along her front as one hand moved to gently cup Haruka's chest through her school uniform. It was a rare thing for Haruka to ever be shy, as her personality usually demanded full confidence in every situation, but she just could not help the muffled groan that escaped her throat and she barely heard Michiru over the roaring engine as she leaned forward towards her and whispered into her ear,

"I'm so glad you're actually a girl, Haruka..."

The dazed senshi of wind had a mind meltdown. Totally forgetting about the dire situation at hand, she tensed up ready to turn and start kissing Michiru like there was no tomorrow before the bluenette's hand suddenly left her chest and those warm arms moved to gently hold her waist again.

"Let's go, Haruka." Michiru said, cheekily pinching the blushing girl's waist in mimicry of what had happened to herself earlier in the afternoon. Haruka cleared her throat loudly and nodded.

"Right, we must get going.."

Michiru giggled to herself at the trace of faltering in the handsome girl's speech.

* * *

Running away from the scene after handing the heart crystal over to Sailor Moon, Neptune and Uranus dashed off behind an alleyway where they could safely transform back without risk of being seen by Venus or Moon. A shimmering light envolped Michiru's figure and once it faded her sailor fuku-style outfit had reverted back into her original green and maroon Mugen Gakuen attire. Fixing her skirt, Michiru looked up just in time to witness Haruka's transformation.

She watched as that slim, athletic body began to shimmer, her girlfriend's slight but still tender curves slowly disappearing under a layer green and maroon fabric as the form-covering boy's Mugen uniform settled over her features.

Transformation complete, Haruka casually glanced up at Michiru and blinked in suprise when she found the girl studying her intently.

"What?"

Shaking her head, Michiru just smiled and threaded her arm through Haruka's and started leading back towards the workshop where had left their schoolbags and the infamous shopping bag.

"Nothing, Koi... I was just reflecting on how lucky I am to be able to have the tall, handsome gentleman escort me around in public and then can come home and spend the nights cuddling up to my warm and soft girlfriend... and miraculously enough, I'm not cheating on anyone to achieve this!"

Haruka sighed exasperatedly and shook her head, laughing.

* * *

Arriving back at Haruka's flat, the racer walked forward into the kitchen and immediately switched the kettle on. She often cursed her caffeine addiction, and it's demands that it be made and consumed every time she entered the kitchen. She heard dainty footsteps in the kitchen behind her as she was rinsing a mug out at the sink, not even needing to turn as she offered Michiru a cup of tea.

Michiru agreed, and it wasn't until Haruka heard the rustling of a plastic bag being settled onto the countertop that she stopped what she was doing and spun around.

"Ah! That bag!" she pointed accusingly at the simple shopping device while her now-chuckling girlfriend hovered over it, fumbling around with the contents inside. Michiru finally relented as she caught sight of her favourite pair of green eyes honed in on the faint outline through the plastic, so intensely that it seemed like she was trying to burn a hole it them with her gaze. She sighed.

"Fine, then. Here Haruka."

Coffee long forgotten, the taller girl cautiously yet excitedly made her way over to the table, playfully nudging Michiru aside with her hip as she reached into the bag and retrieved the object of the past 3 hours' wonderings.

Michiru watched on happily as the pervy grin Haruka wore grew even wider as she inspected the lingerie set even more closely. To put it simply, it was very lacy. And sheer.

"I originally wanted it to be a surprise, but you just wouldn't relent." the soft voice of the young musician mused. Haruka, not faltering in her observation of the fabric, cheekily replied with a smooth,

"You going to surprise me with them tonight, huh? Well, I daresay you could still wear them for me anyway, surprise ruined or not..."

Michiru laughed.

"Oh no, Haruka, they aren't for me. They're for _you_."

Erupting into a fierce blush, Haruka nearly dropped the item completely as she rounded on her girlfriend, bewilderment and disbelief on her features. Michiru laughed even harder at Haruka's expression before reaching out and wrapping her arms around her tall, tomboy lover.

'What? I'd like to get treated to a lingerie-clad girl in my bed at least every once in a while too....."

Fiddling absently with her companion's school tie, the senshi of water calmed down to a giggle as she slowly ran her eyes up and down Haruka's lean figure, her soft curves deceptively hidden beneath the male clothing. Her eyes lingered on the racer's expression - Haruka was returning her embrace and holding her by the hips, but her eyes were fixed at a spot off to the left as she embarassedly avoided eye-contact with her girlfriend.

_'Yes...' _she could picture her lover wearing the scanty bra and matching panties right now, complete with the adorable blush that the taller girl was currently sporting. Michiru couldn't help her own tiny blush as she felt her body react to her own appealing mental image. _'Oh God...'_

Haruka''s eyes finally darted back to make contact with Michiru's twin sapphire ones, only to catch sight of the desire simmering away just below the surface.

"You perv," she chuckled, pretending to smack Michiru upside the head and then pulled her closer while the Michiru herself smiled sheepishly at being caught whilst lost in fantasies.

Michiru leaned her head on the strong shoulder, reaching a hand up to slip underneath the boy's shirt again as her hand found soft, warm flesh thinly covered by a sports bra. Sighing blissfully at the sensation of her partners more feminine aspects, Michiru looked up and winked up at Haruka.

"Like I've told you many times before, Haruka... I'm so glad you're a girl!"

* * *

A/N: Everytime I go off into my little HxM daydreams, the issue of Haruka's mistaken identity and the potentially funny situtations based on it are what comes to mind. I hope you liked my attempted written translation of those thoughts! Please feel free to leave any comments or ask questions etc.

R&R please ^^


End file.
